Nostalgia Homesick
|origins = Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures|occupation = A1 Archer Protector of Fleeceville Lovely Land |power/skills = Close Range Archery Affixing locals from Reality World all the way to Fleeceville Lovely Land Transforming to a Wolf |hobby = Archery Drawing/Animating (sometimes) Writing Talking to Magistral Spending time with Eartha Regere |goal = Become the best archer to exist To be able to express her feelings for Magistral|family = Sentimentola Hiraeth (adoptive parent) Wistario Hiraeth (adoptive father) Memo (Cousin) Magistral (love interest; future husband) Shelby Meriton (future child) |friends/allies = Magistral (love interest) MAL (sometimes) Olaf Kleine Daray Darcus Leo Grummel Eartha Regere (Best Friend Forever) Betula Segare (Best Friend Forever) Yellow Craven (closest best friend forever) Blue Jaylin (former love interest; close friend) Green Myrtle (closest best friend forever) Seyfert Galaxy (Best Friend Forever) Crystal Clear (Best Friend Forever) X-Zeilley (sometimes) Xander Rednax Hydrus Guffaw Cygnus McCoy Benji Benefit Kai Jackson Brianna Chrysoberyl |ennemies = Cactivil (sometimes) Icelynn (sometimes) Overshadow (on and off) Time Zone (at a certain extents) Whiteware (on and off; best friend) Hydrus Guffaw (sometimes) Cygnus McCoy (sometimes) QK XZ (sometimes) |type_of_heroes = Mischievous Archer}} Naylah Stalsha Hiraeth better known as Nostalgia Homesick or the A1 Archer is a supporting character in the fictional series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA for short). Nostalgia is an archer who is known to be shipped with Malik Magistral through some drawings. She also has a transformation where she could turn into a wolf at times named Ai Glatson Hoskceim aka Wolfstalgia that is her transformative altered ego. Appearance Nostalgia - Nostalgia appears to wear a red and black color scheme through her whole clothes, hat, hair, uniform, gloves, socks, and boots. She has arrows and bows with her. She sometimes has an orange quiver backpack stored with the arrows and bow. Wolfstalgia - Just fully grown grey wolf with dark blue outlining. Nostalgia's secondary canine form Wolfstalgia is rare and she uses this transformation to scare off wolves or any wild animals who may be in Malik's way depending on the situation. Wolfstalgia still thinks the same way as Nostalgia most of the times. When a Moon may sometimes corrupt her into becoming more aggressive and wild. Personality Nostalgia '''- She has a more happy extraverted personality than with Malik. Sometimes she feels shy about mentioning and opening up about her love, while other times she is passionate with her archery and relates it with Malik's passion. '''Wolfstalgia - Just Nostalgia but as a canine. She gets wild and aggressive like the Wolves but is a Dog Whisper herself similar to Malik in a sense. She has the powers of transforming into a Wolf at night which would keep up Magistral and the others due to the consistent wolf howling. Relationships Friends: * Malik Magistral - Love Interest * Olaf Kleine - Close Friend * Daray Darcus - Close Friend * Leo Grummel - Close Friend * Memo - Cousin * Sentimentah - Parent * Wisterio - Parent * Yellow / Craven Saffron - Best Friend, Love Interest, and close Ally * Blue / Jaylin Lovat - Former Best Friend, Love Interest, and close Ally * Green / Myrtle Mignonette - Former Best Friend and close Ally * Eartha Regere - Former Caretaker; Best Friend * Betula Segare - Former Caretaker; Best Friend Enemies: * Cactivil - On & Off Rival * Icelynn - On & Off Rival * Overshadow - On & Off Rival * Whiteware - On & Off Rival * Time Zone - On & Off Rival * Blue / Jaylin Lovat - Former Best Friend, Love Interest, and close Ally * Quasar Killjoy - Rival * X-Zeiley - Rival Lovely Land: Fleeceville Nostalgia is known as the A1 Archer who is the #1 Archer. She works with Regere to protect Lovely Land: Fleeceville while being in Greensward. Her Stoy In Fleeceville Lovely Land, in Downy Town High School the two met when they bumped into each other in a hallway. Malik didn't hesitate to apologize so many times and help Nostalgia with the books that she was holding. Eventually being complemented by Nostalgia. The two eventually slowly get to know each other outside of School. And become friends and slowly progress to a romantic relationship. Nostalgia ends up revealing a past to Magistral that she used to have been in an organization called the "Casement Aperture" group organized mostly by Jay. Eventually, the group drifted apart for personal reasons between the some if not most of the group having an issue with each other. Eventually, after they continued bickering an angry witch decided to curse the four by having a potion that would eventually curse the whole four in some sort of way. Having Nostalgia as a Werewolf, Jaylin shapeshifts in a Bird-Hawk when feeling scared or jumpy, Craven turn into a Yellow-Brown Fox, and Maggie turning into a Clover. Gallery Nostalgia-Homesick-Drawing-TMRA.png|'Nostalgia Homesick' Sketch Depicted by Malik -Magistalgia-Artwork-November-2019.png|Canon art design of Nostalgia Homesick and Malik Magistral RAR-VAB-Magistalgia.png|Sketch of Nostalgia and Malik Magistral depicted by Malik Media/Trivia * Nostalgia is the most well-known archer in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. * She has an alter-ego named Wolfstalgia who as been a rouge berserk wolf form that only awakens on a full moon. * She has had three former allies for a group called Casement Aperture. ** The group eventually decided to split apart due to an affair, which eventually led to the events of the group being cursed by a witch. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Defenders Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Families Category:Famous Category:Female Category:Lead Females Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friendly Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fictionalized Category:Archers Category:Big Good Category:Transformed Category:Cousins Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Titular